The Sad 'Eyes' of the STDs
by Rumi Amano
Summary: Kano and Momo have a drunken one-night stand after a mini celebration and hide it from the others, including Kano's girlfriend Kido. After the actual couple do the do one night, Kano discovers something.. Uncomfortable and unpleasing, very much to his demise. One-shot! Plot explained at the end of the fic. 'M' just in case.
_Just a note that these were indented paragraphs and now look weird because FF doesn't do indents._

 _Enjoy my one-shot!_

The Sad 'Eyes' of the STD's

"Kano-san, celebrate with me today!" a cheery voice yelled.

The person in question turned around, a confused smile on his face. "Celebrate for what?" he asked, patting the barely shorter girl on the head.

She pouted. "That's not nice Kano-san! And I'm only three centimeters shorter than you!" He draw back his hand. "Anyway, I topped the national charts for a month!"

Kano grinned. "Really! Let's call Kido for food!"

Momo sighed. "I already did, but she's prepping for her night classes. That boss of hers needs to chill!"

"What about Seto? Surely it's his day off-"

"He's celebrating his one year anniversary with Mary-chan."

"Shintaro onii-"

A sigh. "Advance celebration for his five year anniversary with Ayano-san."

Kano hummed and tapped his foot, thinking about who they could call for celebration. "Takane-san and Haruka are probably playing games… What about Hibiya and Hiyori?"

The idol shook her head. "I want to drink some sake, it's been a year since I last did, and they're still only eighteen."

"Then, that's only me. Then, let's go, I'll treat you!"

Soon, they had a few drinks and eventually were too drunk to remember anything. Sadly, they ended up in the bedroom of the idol, which led to… Unspeakable things. **(R.I.P. Kano)**

* * *

"Eh.. Momo-chan..?"

The idol's eyes fluttered open to see a tousled-haired Kano, scratching the back of his head without a shirt on. Her face grew red instantly and backed up, grabbing the sheets to cover herself up. "K-K-K-Kano-san! W-w-w-what are we-!"

His expression confirmed her fear. Hers grew dark as a twisted grin graced her lips. "We do not speak of this. _Ever_ ," she hissed.

If voices can kill, Kano would die a slow and painful death. They got out of bed and took turns in the shower, soon getting dressed. "Momo-chan, you should go now, you might be late if you have anything to do today."

She nodded, looked at the time, cursed, and rushed out of her apartment. Kano sighed, how was he going to live with himself now?

* * *

 **~A Few Days Later~**

* * *

"Kido~~~ It's been a month~~ Can we do it today?"

The green-haired girl smacked her boyfriend with the underside of her palm. "Kano, I'm busy right now. These papers are for tomorrow, and you know how bad my boss gets when she's angry."

The blond pouted and sprawled himself out over Kido's lap. "But you promised a month ago~" he whined.

"I swear, you're a literal child sometimes," she said, eyebrows furrowed. She flinched when he suddenly got up and hugged her. "K-Kano?"

Kido shuddered when the boy bit her neck quite harshly. "You little-"

"Kido, please?" he asked once more.

After a few moments of uncomfortable sitting, she sighed and stood up. "We're not going to do it on the couch. I don't want to clean up after you like _last time_ ," she hissed. She trudged toward their bedroom and he followed after her, excited like a child just got candy.

* * *

Kano sat nervously on the edge of the couch, using his _eyes_ to hide that had realized something rather unusual in his... _nether regions_. He had been itching for the past few days, but he always brushed it off as discomfort in the heat, having it been over 32° lately. Now that it was colder, and also found small bumps all over, he began to feel worried. He was lost in his thoughts when a rolled magazine gently nudged him. He jumped lightly out of fright. "K-Kido! Hi.."

She sat next to him, sighing as she did. "You obviously have something to tell me, so spit it out," the girl said, looking to her boyfriend of a year in worry.

Kano began to sweat. "The thing is, uh..." he started. "I've been quite itchy in my man areas and it only started a week after we last... uh..."

Kido's face reddened in realization. She stood up and kicked him in the shin, and he hunched over in pain. "You mean to say there's a chance you might have a-"

The blonde knelt on the ground. "Forgive me Kido, but yes!"

A vein popped out of his girlfriend's forehead, her eyebrows furrowing intensely. If looks could kill, Kano might as well be in the Daze. She raised the magazine above her head. "So, _you slept with someone else!?_ "

* * *

"Danchou-san?" A usually cheery voice asked. "Are you okay?"

Kido sighed. "That stupid Kano did a new kind of bad."

Momo relaxed, letting out a sigh. "Oh, Kano-san _again_. Speaking of which, where _is_ he?"

"He's at the doctor's to get checked for... diseases," the green-haired girl answered, her voice dripping with anger.

"Oh, okay," the idol said. "What kind of diseases? Deadly?"

Kido's face slowly grew red once again. "N-no... he's checking for STDs."

Strangely, Momo's face paled. "Oh no." she uttered.

"Momo?" The older girl asked. "Are you o-"

"I'm so sorry Danchou-san!" the girl said abruptly, bowing repeatedly. "It's my fault! We were drunk!"

Kido didn't know what to do, her emotions punching her repeatedly in the face with anger and sadness, but instead of feeling betrayed, she put a hand on Momo's head. "It's okay," She said. "You should come with me to get checked for them too. How's your boyfriend?"

Momo looked up teary-eyed. "Really? Uh, he was fine but he seemed uncomfortable lately," Her expression grew a bit dark. "I'll tell him about this later, when are are we going to get checked?"

"As soon as possible," Kido suggested. "do you have time today?"

The orange haired girl nodded. "I can force my manager to make time if I don't. We should probably go now."

* * *

Kano sat nervously on the patient's bed and jumped down from it when the doctor came in. "So, what are my results?" he asked, fiddling his thumbs quite anxiously.

His doctor flipped through his clipboard of papers and looked up at Kano after. "Bad news is you have the STDs, but they're treatable," Kano let out a breath of relief. " I'll prescribe you some medicine to make the warts go away, but you'll live with HPV forever, or until it naturally clears out, which I must say, takes a while."

"So, doc, tell me," The blond said, leaning back. "How would I have been able to not, like, _get_ this?"

"Well that depends. Are you sexually active?"

Kano chuckled bitterly. "If you count once a month active, then I guess."

The man adjusted his glasses, sitting down on his chair. "You could use a condom, _properly_ I must say, or been in a monogamous relationship. There are also vaccines that could help prevent getting the virus."

The boy, er _man_ , tilted his head questioningly. "I got my vaccine when I was younger though?"

His doctor shook his head. "You need follow-up vaccines if you want to ensure your 'immunity' through them. You could have gotten one last year, but it seems you didn't."

* * *

"So, if we had gotten the vaccines last year, we wouldn't have gotten HPV?" Momo asked.

"The chance of you getting it would have gone down drastically." her doctor answered. The two girls nodded their heads in acknowledgment. "So is there anything else we need to know?"

"Well, HPV can sometimes cause cervical cancer, which you two thankfully don't have. You should consult with your partner if you will continue to be sexually active."

Momo and Kido took a mental note of this. They thanked their doctor and left. "I guess that means Kano has it too. That idiot should be thankful the person he slept with was you Momo, or I would have killed him otherwise."

The idol laughed sheepishly. "Yeah I guess so. But wait, this probably means I should break up with my boyfriend. If Kano passed it to you only after me, then it's definitely _his_ fault." She growled. "I'm so going to make him miserable."

The green-haired girl laughed. "I'll help you if you need it. Should I also tell your brother?"

Momo giggled evilly. "Yes, yes you should."

* * *

"Kano we're never having sex without a condom ever again." the girl said, chopping up the carrot for her stew.

He started to sweat in fear when he saw how she was venting her anger. "Y-yes m'am."

* * *

 _BACKGROUND: So in my health class during first semester my teacher had us write informational stories about STDs and we could choose which ones as long as we had the information in them, and we could use whatever names and stuff we wanted as long it was school appropriate for the most part (I mean, this is STD stuff, SEX for God's sake.)_

 _So I did the obvious thing and wrote fanfiction._

 _This is the original, word for word, of what I turned in. A few weeks LATE to be exact._

 _Turning it in late I thought "Man I'm gonna be docked points"_

 _But when I got it back I got 45/40_

 _And when I asked her about it she said she just really liked it._

 _So that was the story about the time I wrote STD fanfiction and got extra credit on it._


End file.
